


Защитники

by Emerel



Series: Loranil, Dorian & Co [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Protective Cassandra Pentaghast, Protective Dorian Pavus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerel/pseuds/Emerel
Summary: Иногда даже Инквизитора нужно спасать :)
Relationships: Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan & Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Loranil, Dorian & Co [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210058
Kudos: 5





	Защитники

В Эмприз-дю-Лионе ясно и морозно. Кристаллы красного лириума переливаются на солнце и будто бы шепчут, если к ним приблизиться. Крепость Суледин взята, а опасный демон и красные храмовники сражены. Инквизиции удалось нанести Корифею очередной удар под дых. Жители окрестных деревень теперь вздохнут спокойно.

Лавеллан просыпается ранним утром, выбирается из палатки, оглядывает лагерь. Костры горят — в них явно не забывают вовремя подбрасывать дров. Встречается взглядом с часовым, тот сразу выпрямляется с намерением его поприветствовать как положено, но Инквизитор жестом показывает солдату "вольно" и решает немного проехаться по окрестностям, перед возвращением в Скайхолд. Он прикрепляет к седлу лук, а к поясу кинжал, но доспехов не надевает — долго возиться. Что может случиться, если всех врагов в этой местности они перебили, а диких животных распугали?

Белая лошадь идет мягким шагом вдоль дороги и Лавеллан даже не натягивает поводья — любуется пейзажем, жмурится от солнца и слушает хруст снега. Он умиротворен. Проехав меньше мили, Инквизитор поворачивает назад, когда его слух улавливает характерный не то рык, не то вой, полный ненависти. Таких звуков за последнюю неделю он слышал предостаточно, их издают лишь храмовники, отравленные красным лириумом, окончательно обезумевшие. Один раз услышав, их не перепутать ни с чем.

Из-за ближайшего каменного выступа показываются три обезображенные фигуры, некогда бывшие рыцарями Ордена. Лавеллан выхватывает лук и стреляет, стрела попадает в цель, но одной недостаточно. За ней следует вторая, третья и только после четвертой один из рыцарей оседает на землю. Оставшиеся двое бегут на лучника. Он быстро спешивается и кувырком уходит прямо из-под удара, разворачивается, сокращает дистанцию, выхватывает кинжал и ловко всаживает его в шею одного из храмовников. Тот захлебывается кровью и падает. Вернуть кинжал не реально, эльфа уже теснит последний противник. Лавеллан корит себя за беспечность, что не взял ничего из своего богатого арсенала ядов, зелий и маскировочных приспособлений, но сейчас думать об этом поздно.

Он снова уворачивается, отступает: противостоять в ближнем бою мечнику может только другой мечник. Ему нужна дистанция для выстрела, и он пытается ее заполучить. Красный храмовник с воем кидается следом, размахивая мечом, но эльф легче и проворнее. Добежав до огромного каменного валуна неподалеку, он хватается за край чтобы подтянуться и выскочить на возвышенность, но не учитывает, что камень покрыт льдом. Пальцы соскальзывают и лучник летит обратно — прямо под ноги приближающемуся врагу. От падения на спину и резкого удара о мерзлую землю в ушах аж звенит. Зрачки Лавеллана расширяются, он не успеет увернуться. Еще секунда и... его накрывает защитный магический барьер.

Сокрушительный удар меча не достигает цели. Сквозь зеленоватый магический купол, что окутал его, Лавеллан видит, как непонятно откуда взявшаяся Кассандра кидается на врага и бьет его щитом наотмашь с такой силой, что тот, несмотря на то, что выше ее на голову и накачан красным лириумом, отлетает в сторону.

Воительница сама будто бы светится от боевой ярости и сейчас похожа на рассерженную львицу, что защищает львенка. Храмовник все же встает, но Кассандра не ждет и обрушивает на него мощные удары меча один за другим. Инквизитор, у которого все еще кружится голова от падения, наблюдает за этой картиной с открытым ртом. Меньше минуты бывший рыцарь Ордена выдерживает натиск, после чего разворачивается, пытаясь позорно сбежать, и грудью напарывается на металлическое острие посоха Дориана.

Лавеллан замечает, что красивое лицо его любимого мага искажено гримасой ярости. Эльф никогда не видел его настолько... даже не злым, нет. В бешенстве. Дориан смотрит врагу прямо в глаза, не моргая, храмовник хрипит, и маг резко дожимает древко. Острие входит до упора с отвратительным звуком. Глаза храмовника закатываются, и он грузно оседает.

Барьер развеивается и Лавеллан наконец видит своих спасителей не через зелень энергетического купола. Дориан и Кассандра, деловито переглядываясь, подходят к эльфу, и синхронно подают ему руки, чтобы помочь встать. Он, все еще шокированный, принимает их помощь, и его одним рывком поднимают на ноги. Лавеллан оказывается между друзьями, но ярко ощущает, что его защитники еще не справились с гневом: ненависть к врагу, посмевшего посягнуть на его жизнь, пылает в них до сих пор. Кассандра тяжело дышит и изо рта у нее идет пар. Дыхание Дориана ровное, но серые обычно глаза черны от гнева.

— Спасибо... — выдыхает эльф, боясь пошевельнуться, и разозлить их еще больше.

— Пожалуйста, Лоранил. В следующий раз предупреждай, если решишь предпочесть нам общество красных храмовников, — отвечает ему Кассандра. Голос ее на удивление спокоен, она быстро справляется с собой.

— Я не собирался, правда... Я не знал, что еще кто-то из них остался...

Дориан не дает ему договорить и затыкает ему рот таким поцелуем, от которого у Лавеллана голова снова идет кругом. Он удивлен напору, обычно тевинтерец деликатен и нежен, но сегодня в него будто бы вселился демон желания. Лоранил обнимает его за шею, чтобы не упасть и тем самым прижимается еще крепче. После Дориан отстраняется, а его глаза снова принимают нормальный серый оттенок.

— Мы беспокоились за тебя, Лоранил. Не убегай так больше, — шепчет ему в губы Дориан, прежде чем, наконец, отпустить.

— Не буду, — еще бы он ответил что-то другое.

Кассандра одобрительно хмыкает и идет за лошадьми.

Это утро Инквизитор запомнит надолго.

  



End file.
